


are you available?

by punkhale



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Computer Nerd Cinder, Drabble, F/M, Jock Kai, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re Cinder right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you available?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: cinder/kai. hs au
> 
> Idk, I tried, it's been awhile since I've read these.

"You’re Cinder right?"

Cinder looked up from the code she was picking apart to find the source of the voice. Kai, the school’s resident baseball star, was standing in the doorway to the computer lab, backpack hanging off one shoulder and a small smile on his face.

It was a nice smile. Cinder wished he would stop.

"Yes," she replied, looking back at her computer. She wondered how he knew her name.

"Mr. Erland said you were available for tutoring?"

She looked back up at him and blinked. “What?”

"Tutoring. You know, for computer programming. You are available right?"

"Oh, yes. I’m available. For tutoring that is." Cinder was suddenly glad she wasn’t a blusher because she was sure her cheeks would be bright pink if she were. 

His smile widened, the full force of it like a smack to her chest.

"Great! Can we start today?"

"Sure," she replied, straining to make her voice sound normal.

"I’ll meet you here after school then. See you later!"

She nodded, watching him go, her heart racing. Kai needed tutoring. From her. Cinder was going to tutor Kai.

She was in so much trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
